ctec_510fandomcom-20200213-history
CTE Trends
Career Clusters and Career Pathways: As an organizing tool for curriculum design and instruction, Career Clusters provide the essential knowledge and skills for the 16 Career Clusters and their Career Pathways. It also functions as a useful guide in developing programs of study bridging secondary and postsecondary curriculum and for creating individual student plans of study for a complete range of career options. As such, it helps students discover their interests and their passions, and empowers them to choose the educational pathway that can lead to success in high school, college and career. (Advance) * Agriculture, Food & Natural Resources * Architecture & Construction * Arts, A/V Technology & Communications * Business Management & Administration * Education & Training * Finance * Government & Public Administration * Health Science * Hospitality & Tourism * Human Services * Information Technology * Law, Public Safety, Corrections & Security * Manufacturing * Marketing * Science, Technology, Engineering & Mathematics * Transportation, Distribution & Logistics Programs of Study: he Carl D. Perkins Career and Technical Education Act of 2006 (Perkins) calls upon states to create sequences of academic and Career Technical Education coursework to help students attain a postsecondary degree or industry-recognized certificate or credential, otherwise known as programs of study (POS). At minimum, according to the definition put forward in Perkins, programs of study must: * Incorporate and align secondary and postsecondary education elements. * Include academic and CTE content in a coordinated, non-duplicative progression of courses. * Offer the opportunity, where appropriate, for secondary students to acquire postsecondary credits. * Lead to an industry-recognized credential or certificate at the postsecondary level, or an associate or baccalaureate degree. To help states and local recipients meet the new program of study requirements, the U.S. Department of Education's Office of Career Technical and Adult Education, in collaboration with major national associations, including Advance CTE, organizations, and states, have formulated a rigorous programs of study design framework. This framework identifies 10 components that, taken together, support the systemic development and implementation of effective programs of study. Although all 10 components are important, they are neither independent nor of equal priority. State and local program developers must identify the most pressing components for state or local adoption, taking into consideration their relative need within their educational context. (Advance) The Rigorous Program of Study Design Framework Components: # Legislation and Policies # Partnerships # Professional Development # Accountability and Evaluation Systems # College and Career Readiness Standards # Course Sequences # Credit Transfer Agreements # Guidance Counseling and Academic Advisement # Teaching and Learning Strategies # Technical Skills Assessments Common Career Technical Core: he Common Career Technical Core (CCTC) is a state-led initiative to establish a set of rigorous, high-quality standards for Career Technical Education. The standards have been informed by state and industry standards and developed by a diverse group of teachers, business and industry experts, administrators and researchers. Forty-two states, the District of Columbia and Palau participated in the development stage of the CCTC, which was coordinated by Advance CTE. The development of the CCTC was a multi-step process that incorporated input from approximately 3,500 individuals representing K-12 education, business and industry and higher education from across the nation. The process for developing the CCTC was informed by: * High-quality state and industry standards; * Input and guidance from educators, business and industry and state leaders; and * Feedback from the public. The CCTC includes a set of standards for each of the 16 Career Clusters and their corresponding Career Pathways that define what students should know and be able to do after completing instruction in a program of study. The CCTC also includes an overarching set of Career Ready Practices that apply to all programs of study. The Career Ready Practices include 12 statements that address the knowledge, skills and dispositions that are important to becoming career ready. (Advance) CTE Delivery Systems: Comprehensive High Schools Career Academies Area Techincal Centers Technical/Vocational High Schools Community and Technical Colleges Eary High School Youth Apprenticeship There are a number of growing programs that promote students who work. This can start as job shadowing which can then lead to a paid or unpaid internship, which can lead to career opportunities once they have graduated. (Public 2019) There is also work based learning that can actually tie their work outside the classroom to a specific course as well. (Public 2019) Benefits of Working •Students can learn personal and intrapersonal skills on the job. •Application of classroom learning in a real world setting. •Establishment of professional contacts. •Awareness of postsecondary education opportunities. (Public 2019) Challenges of Working •Student will have to learn time management. •Maintaining proper rest levels. •Maintaining their grades while working. (Public 2019) The benefits vastly outweigh the challenges but students do need to prepare for those challenges that they will face. Working will undoubtedly help the student to become more well rounded academically and professionally. NC CTE •Heavy emphasis on work based learning. •Dedicated to promoting a CTE Summer conference for students. •Several guides to the best career pathway for your students. SC CTE •More emphasis on programs and career clusters. •Dedicated to the promotion of their growing FFA chapter. •Refer to CTE as CATE, Career and Technology Education. •Clear guide for applying for the Carl D. Perkins Act. (South 2019) both states want to ensure that our students are following a career cluster or career pathway their four years of high school and potentially starting as early as middle school.